


Then I met You

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Tea shop owner Dori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: And with a cup of tea Balin's life is forever changed.





	Then I met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliopadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/gifts).



> I was so happy when I realized this fic was going to be for you Cliopadra, I love your work, and your prompt was amazing. I just hope I did it justice.  
> A million thanks to my alpha reader Bees, she's amazing and has the patience of a saint. You can find her on tumblt by bicycles-bees-bisexuals  
> 

Balin was thankful for the life he had.

Surviving the attack of a Dragon and then a life of poverty in the wilderness, to finally be able to find a new home and place to belong, was nothing to scoff at. Nevertheless, there were times when he wished the worm had eaten him.

The stubbornness of his kin was going to be his end.

If he had to listen to Thorin complain about the council or to Dwalin bad mouth Nori, he was going to throw himself from the mountain all the way to the land of the halflings. He had heard they were peaceful people in a peaceful land. 

And Mahal! He truly needed some peace!

With that in mind he decided to visit the new tea shop that had been recently opened. In the few months that it had been working it had become the talk of the mountain. Apparently, the owner of the shop was no other than Dori, eldest son of Vuori.

Balin had never met him, despite having heard plenty of him. It was said that he had the looks and the temper of his mother and if that was true he must be a force to reckon. Vuori had been known for being the most beautiful dwarrowdam in all Ered Luin and also one of the strongest dwarves to be found in the entire mountain.

He walked pass a few other shops before finding the tea shop, it was instantly recognisable. The shop had big windows that were covered with violet and lavender curtains, making it look elegant and homey. Balin took a few steps closer to the door and was instantly welcomed by the pleasant smell of spices and high-quality tea. 

Just the smell and the atmosphere that the little shop gave was enough for Balin to start relaxing. He had always liked ale much more than tea, but when angry or stressed the only thing that calmed him down was a nice cup of peppermint tea, a custom he had acquired from his own mother. He couldn't blame her though, with a son like Dwalin it must have been hard. 

Entering the shop was another experience altogether. The place looked small from the outside but on the inside, it was big enough to have an entire wall full of tea tins, each one with a small label on. On the other side of the shop, to Balin’s surprise, there was a couple of tables and chairs where some dwarfs were calmly sipping on their teas while chatting with their companions.

The shop was dimly lighted by candles and some very intricate looking lamps. The entire shop gave a feel of elegance but at the same time it was a very cosy and comfortable looking place; it certainly was much more than Balin had expected. It wasn’t until he had finished inspecting the shop that someone approached him, Balin turned and felt his eyes widen, that must be the owner.

It had to be Dori son of Vuori.

All the gossip about him didn’t make him any justice, he was more beautiful than the people had described. His hair had the hue and shine of mithril, it was braided in carefully intricate and beautifully done braids. He had a polite smile on his lips that not reached his eyes. 

It was obvious that Dori was not a dwarf that trusted easily, and with all the rumours and hushed talk behind his back that followed him around, it was no surprise.

“Welcome to A home in a cup, how may help you?” Asked Dori, interrupting Balin’s thoughts.

“Hello.” Said Balin, pondering his options before finally saying. “You see, a lot of people had recommended me this shop, but I have to say that it exceeded all my expectations. This is beyond what I would have expected to find.” Balin explained, giving the shop a glance over. 

Balin returned his eyes to Dori, giving him a kind smile, hoping that it would take away Dori's distant stare. He then bowed at the same time as he said. “Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.”

When Balin raised his head he saw, to his glee, that Dori had a faint smile on his lips and his eyes had lost the distrustful look he gave him at the beginning.

“Dori, son of Vuori, at yours.” Replied softly, while bowing his head slightly. “Well, master Balin. What brings you here?”

“As dear and treasure family is, a dwarf needs their space once in a while.”

Dori gifted him with a soft laugh, looking at Balin with understanding eyes. “Oh, I can absolutely understand what you mean. Well then, I just may have what you need” Dori added, with some mirth still left in his eyes. “Follow me, please…” Said motioning to Balin.

He led him to one of the shelves that were full of the tea tins.

“What kind of flavour do you prefer?” Asked Dori turning from where he was inspecting the shelves.

“I like my tea spicy, and with a deep flavour”

Dori hummed tapping his chin pensively “Oh yes, this one will do.” said, as he reached for a tin that had a brown label on it and shacked it in front of Balin's face. 

“Would you like a taste?”

“What does it have?” Asked amused, Balin.

“Is one of my own mixtures, I can’t really tell you what it has. Secret recipe you understand, but I can assure that is spicy and flavourful enough.”

“I will trust you then.”

Dori smiled at that and responded: “Well thank you, I will bring you a cup right away then, please take a sit while you wait.” Dori turned to the back of the counter that was placed at the end of the shop and started preparing Balin’s tea.

Balin took a sit in one of the empty tables that were nearer to Dori. He felt instantly enraptured by the way Dori made tea, it was beautiful, he moved with elegance and with measured and well-practised movements, it felt like Balin was witnessing art itself. 

It was no wonder everyone wanted Dori’s attention. He was mesmerising and not only were his looks, but also his personality. He was charming and polite but Balin was sure that if taunted Dori would tear apart those who dared, with only a few well-placed words. It made Balin’s heart flutter in excitement, it was rare to find someone who relished in words and wit as much as he did. Dwarfs were not known for their beautifully worded conversations (one of the few things the other races had gotten right).

Dori came back with Balin’s tea and faced the artful cup on his table, placing it in front of him. “I hope you enjoy it.” He gave Balin a soft smile as he turned to talk to another customer.

Balin took a careful sip, minding the hotness of the tea, and as soon as his tongue touched the liquid it was an explosion of flavour. It was by far the best tea he had ever had and it was obvious that Dori knew what he was doing.

After finishing the tea to the last drop he approached Dori. “You really know your craft master Dori.” That gained him another smile. Balin could get used to those beautiful smiles, they made Dori’s whole face lit but and took his beauty to a new level.

“So you liked it?”

“It was the best tea I had ever had. I will buy two tins.”

“Just two? I see… maybe you didn’t like it as much as you claim.” Dori looked at him with a teasing smile at the same time as he got ready Balin’s tea.

“Well, I need a reason to come back, haven’t I?” Said as he gave Dori the coins for his purchase.

“Nonsense…” Dori reached for one of his hands and gently grabbed it. “You are welcome anytime you want.” He gave Balin's hand a quick squeeze before letting go.  
“Moreover, I hope to see you soon.” And with that, he stepped away from Balin. “Have a nice day, master Balin.”

Feeling breathless for a moment Balin took a few seconds to recover before giving Dori a warm smile, receiving one just as warm in exchange. As he reached for the door, Balin inclined his head to Dori and said: “I will come back soon.”

He was already thinking about reorganizing his schedule for the upcoming days as he left the shop, with a lighter heart and his tension and annoyance all but forgotten. He turned and gave the shop one last look before parting, Balin huffed softly.

 _A home in cup_ indeed.

With a bag full of possibilities and a fluttering heart Balin decided that maybe, just maybe, he could deal with Thorin today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, and just know that there might be a sequel about their future meetings or even one from Dori's pov if a lot of people are interested in one.


End file.
